Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of low-cost radio frequency (RF) memory tags (e.g., high memory capacity near field communication (NFC) tags or other wireless memory tags) to facilitate delivery of services and access or transfer of related digital content (e.g., media files, documents, applications, etc.). In particular, it is noted that the use of passive RF memory tags are becoming more common. By way of example, these low-cost RF memory tags generally include no internal power source and are activated when a corresponding reader powers the tag using a low-power radio wave field. When using such technologies, mobile devices, with reading/writing capabilities, typically scan their local surroundings to discover and access, service endpoints including passive RF memory tags of the service infrastructure. However, in some cases two or more active endpoints (e.g. the mobile devices with reading capability) may attempt to access and activate the same passive endpoint simultaneously, thereby potentially causing contention or interference among the radio fields powering and/or reading the passive endpoint. Moreover, if the service endpoint contains multiple passive RF memory tags, contention among responses from the multiple RF memory tags may also be problematic. As a result, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to resolve potential contention when accessing information from passive endpoints.